


Among Us (BTS)

by paradoxius



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Bangtan Boys | BTS A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Based on an Among Us Game, Betrayal, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Horror, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Love, M/M, Mira HQ (Among Us), Multi, Other, POV Impostor (Among Us), Polus (Among Us), Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Short, Short Stories, Short Story, Simulation, Survival Horror, Suspense, Suspicions, The Skeld (Among Us), Thriller, Two Impostors (Among Us), Video Game Mechanics, Video Game: Among Us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxius/pseuds/paradoxius
Summary: • bts as among us characters :)• mature language, violence (killing/murder), descriptions of blood/gore, shit like that. they kill people in this bro• that's it. i think. if something else needs to be here then i'll put it~ instagram: @godlycumsalso: support the only fans, sub or share the link if you’d like :)https://onlyfans.com/godlycumsthank you :o
Relationships: Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble & Reader, Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

__

the room was bustling, the atmosphere a mix of liveliness and anxiety of the game ahead. numerous people, nearly a hundred or surpassing, had gathered from around the city in response to one of the summons. 

among us: the craze of centuries. 

traditional and played around the country- it was a game of life, death, and deception. some were veterans at it, people who had returned for years on end out of delight or for money, and managed to survive each time. 

some were moderates, slowly climbing to their veteran status with each new match, but not quite there yet. but most were newbies, fresh babies thrust into the world of crewmates and imposters the moment they became of age- forced to learn the ways of it. 

they were not necessarily ready, but they would have to shape up and deal with it. for the reality of the situation, especially for seven young boys, would soon slap them all right in the face. 

__

the rooms have been chosen, the groups separated, and everyone dispersed to their proper places. ten people to a match, two imposters, two crewmates, and one host- who was the overseer of everything. 

in the seats were the ten chosen subjects of the ship "polus" - five to the left wall and five to the right wall of the dock. on the left were five crewmates with suits in the colors orange, cyan, purple, black, and green. to the right was white, pink, yellow, red, and blue. 

they were genderless to the eye, their suits covering their still bodies. they were all waiting in anticipation, as everyone else does, for the hosts to be chosen and the matches to start. 

they didn't have to wait long- the life form known as the host soon rising from the box in the center of the dock. they land on their feet, standing in front of the crewmates with a smile on their face, but no hint of sincerity. 

"yo." 

a few bodies move in response, probably in confusion, at the laid back, 'unprofessional' tone of the person. "i'm your host. y/n. nice to have you all." the crewmates remain quiet as y/n walks forward, slowly stalking to the people and gazing at them. 

"you all already know what this is, i presume." y/n can see a few heads nod, hear some hums of affirmation, so they continue. "if you don't, i'll explain it to you. since i smell newbies in here," y/n chuckles, walking back over to the box and leaning against it. 

"welcome to polus, the third ship of the main unit. the second is mirah, the supply, and the first is the skeld- the original and the center of operations, if you will. there are more but that’s irrelevant. the goal of this game is fixing up the ship so it can run smoothly and you all return home- as so many others have before you, and will after you. any questions so far?" y/n looks around for nods of yes or head shakes of no. 

when they see that everyone understands, or assumes that they do since no one has said anything, they continue. 

"as you know, amongst this ship, will be ten of you. eight of you are what we call crewmates, the innocents who just want to fix the ship malfunctions and go home. and two of you," y/n does a slow sweep of the room with their eyes, staring into the visors of each and every crewmate there. "are imposters." 

no one really has a reaction, or if they do, it's very well hidden, mostly by the suit, and y/n huffs in annoyance. 

"the imposters are tasked with killing every crewmate, and stopping the ship's repair. pretty self explanatory. either you, as a whole, fix the ship and all of you get to go home- with the exception of the two killers. or the killers end you all and they go home, while you rot in hell." 

y/n laughs something a bit maniacal, as if someone rotting in hell was the funniest thing, and hops away from the box. 

"now, there are ways to get imposters out and save your lives. let's say you see someone kill, or you see an imposter using one of their abilities- which i will get to in a bit- then you can vote them out by pressing this button," y/n gestures to the box in the middle, gaining everyone's attention, and points to a large red button in the center. 

"this button will be in the cafeteria of the ship in the center of the middle table. pressing it will summon me, and i will- based on majority vote- eliminate one of the contestants. you can also vote someone out if you are suspicious of them or the way they are acting. but it has to be majority, and enough of you agree, or it will not work. each of you has two chances to use this button. do not waste it. because it may very well," y/n looks at the contestants, eyes zeroing in on the pink clad one, who has continuously bounced their knee since being there. 

"cost you your life." 

y/n turns away from the obviously nervous person, shaking their head. "now, about what i said earlier. the imposters have abilities. one is enhanced vision, they can see much farther than normal crewmates can. another is venting- they can crawl through the vents, very rapidly, and get from one area of the ship, to another in an instant. crewmates cannot, you will be decapitated if you attempt to vent as a crewmate. understand?" once again the crew nods and y/n hums. 

"good. another ability is sabotaging. as you fix tasks, they create more. theyre a great hindrance to your progress, at all times. imposters can cut out the lights, which will temporarily blind crewmates to an extent, while the imposters can still see. they can disable communications, which will make your panels on the inside of your visors shut down temporarily, preventing you from seeing your tasks. the list of sabotages imposters can do is quite long, and i don't get paid enough to list them all for you, so good luck. the good thing, though, is that the sabotages can be fixed. they are only there to hinder you momentarily, not completely fuck you. clear?" 

again, they nod their heads and y/n smiles. 

"you all catch on fast. my last newbies gave me hell, i honestly was glad the imposters slaughtered them. less useless beans in the world. anyway," y/n takes out a key, a very strange one that looks brittle, like it would disintegrate if you gripped it too hard, and walked over to a door. 

"any questions?"

y/n looks around as everyone nods or shakes their head. 

"are you sure? when the match has started, you can no longer contact me for things like this. only elimination. so once again, are you all sure?" 

y/n asks once more as they unlock a door to the side, and the crewmates nod once again. 

"one last thing. you all can take off your helmets once you are in the ship. if you do it before, your head will come off," y/n laughs again, and that’s when the crewmates determine- something is really wrong with them. 

"alright, let's go." 

as y/n opens the door, they motion for the crewmates to rise- different heights showcasing as they move single file to the door. theyre met with nothing but black when they move toward the door, and it's very apparent that they are confused by the lack of... anything. 

"oh, and by the way, the imposters- they already know who they are." 

y/n smirks as the heads of the crewmates turn in surprise, confusion, or genuine fear- hard to tell with the helmets on. 

"uh.." someone mumbles, the first voice y/n has heard today, and it pisses them off for the tiniest of reasons. 

"go, go!" y/n begins to push the crewmates into the void, where their bodies immediately disappear, one by one, until the last is out. 

"w-wait-" the one in the orange attempts to grab y/n, but they swiftly dodge, laughing as they fall into the void. they stare down into the void, cursing under their breath as they spare a final glance before having away and closing the door. 

"god, i hate newbies." 

__

✨


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

__

they were back at the drop ship, but not quite there. instead of being closed off and a secluded room like the previous one, this one was larger, and opened up into a huge space that the crew assumed was the ship. 

"whew," pink breathes as they take off their helmet, going over to hang the thing up on a wall with hooks. there was no sign or anything stating that that was the purpose of the hooks, but pink didn’t seem to notice. or care. when pink turns around, it's revealed that it is in fact a male. with pink hair, honeyed skin, and a soft face, he was quite tall- and judging from the heaviness of his breathing- he was quite hot in that suit. 

"it was as hot as a fucking volcano in there." 

"jin hyung?" comes another voice and everyone turns to see black reaching to remove their helmet as well. 

"kookie!" pink, also known as 'jin', squeals when black's face is revealed. the other boy smiles, running over to his friend and hugging him, the slightly taller rocking their bodies side to side. 

"i didn't know you were here," jin says, pulling away from the other to get a look at him. "well, my seventeenth was a while ago so.." 

"oh." 

the mood changes a bit at the mention of his coming of age, the boy's sole reason for being here. "well, anyway, we should-" 

"get to tasks," someone interrupts, and jin and kookie turn to see red taking off their helmet. "i'd like to not die to a crazed killer on a fucking ship." 

"yoongi hyung!" the rather short male turns at the call of his name, everyone's attention now on green, who's taking off his helmet. soon, a tall, blonde boy with a boxy smile is revealed, and the shorter lights up. 

"tae, hey man." 

"so we all just know eachother?" a final voice speaks up and they turn to see not only cyan removing their helmet, but blue, white, orange, yellow, and purple, also take off their helmets. 

more males are revealed, one with silvery hair, one with orange, a smaller one with blonde, and a jet black haired. there are also two girls, one tall, taller than the shortest boys, and one rather tiny. 

"namjoon," orange calls out, and white turns at that, smiling at what everyone assumed to be his friend, and shaking his hand. "hey, hobi." 

"do you guys know eachother as well?" black, or kookie, asks when he sees the boy in the yellow quietly talking to the one in the green. 

"we're not too close but we went to junior high together," the green one says and black nods. "how about you two?" yoongi asks now, the question directed to the two girls and they both shake their heads. 

"why does that matter anyway?" the shorter one asks, attitude laced all throughout her words and yoongi shrugs. "just a question i guess. anyway, should we all introduce ourselves?" 

"me first!" tae says, eagerly raising his hand and yoongi chuckles. "go for it." 

"my name's taehyung. my color is green, as you all can see. nice to be here." 

"nice to be in a place where the goal is for us to be killed?" the short girl from earlier scoffs, rolling her eyes. "you all are dunces." 

"anyway," the silver haired guy from earlier says, sparing a weird look to the shorty. "my name is namjoon. my color is white. pleased." 

"oh, wow. you're really hot," jin says rather bluntly and namjoon gives a shy laugh. "thank you." 

"my name is seokjin," the other says, smiling at everyone. "my color is pink. you're welcome." 

"huh?" orange says, looking at seokjin in confusion. "welcome for what?" 

"for gracing you all with my good looks." 

"hyung, please," kookie sighs as the elder fixes his hair. "my name is jungkook. my color is black. nice to see you all," he smiles. 

"okay, next..?" 

"my name is seo," comes a deep voice from the back of the room, effectively startling most of the crew. "i didn't even notice him," taehyung says quietly as everyone turns to the guy in the dark blue suit. 

"uh.. you don't wanna take off your helmet..?" namjoon asks and blue shakes his head no. "okay.. uh, how about you ladies?" he asks, directing a warm smile to the two girls standing aways from the group. 

"i'm.. rika," the taller one says, looking off to the side. "my color is purple." 

"pleased to meet you, rika. and you?" 

"tch. name's min li. my color is on my damn body, can we go now?" namjoon closes his eyes and turns away from the cyan suited girl, whispering angrily to his friend. 

"i hate her." 

"anyway," orange speaks up, clapping his hands. "i'm hoseok. my color is orange. i hope we all succeed in our goal," he smiles at the others and gestures for the yellow suited boy to announce himself. 

"i'm jimin. my color is yellow. i'd like to live, if you all don't mind." taehyung snickers at that, yoongi chuckling a bit. "anyone else?" 

"oh, yeah. my name's yoongi," red speaks up, giving a half assed wave to the crowd. "pleased to meet you?" 

"my, my, if i didn't know any better, i'd say you all get off to wasting time." 

everyone's heads turn rapidly, left, right, in search of the voice, until one finally looks up. "y/n!" hoseok says, and everyone looks at him to see he's looking up at their host, who's floating in the air on their back. 

"yo. surprised you remembered the name." 

"i thought you said we couldn't talk to you?" yoongi says and y/n shrugs, a smile on their face. 

"you can talk to me but you can't ask me any questions pertaining to the game, unless an emergency meeting was called. well, you can. i won't answer, though, that would cost me my life." 

"then why are you here?" 

"yeah. i heard from my brother that hosts have their own private areas," namjoon notes and y/n shrugs once again. 

"i like you newbies. i feel this is going to be a very interesting game." 

those words would normally have been perceived as them just being simply interested in the game. but the way they said them, accentuated with slow looks at the entire crew, and a slow forming smirk on their face- it caused thorough unrest, and unease within the crew. 

hoseok swallows, the first one to stop looking at their host and walk forward. "come on, guys," he says, motioning for the rest of them, equally unsettled, to advanced forward. "let's work hard and fast to fix the ship and get the hell out of here." 

the others nod, expressions of determination making their way into their faces. y/n chuckles in pure delight watching them, sitting up to a crisscross position and looking down at the crew. 

"let's see if you can survive, little newbies." 

__

sorry if it seems it's taking long, i don't wanna rush the story 😩

and unrelated but y/n.. your hand in marriage please-


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

__

the crewmates disperse, everyone walking as one out of the drop ship and and branching off according to their built in maps. 

"oh hey," seokjin says, gaining everyone's attention before they go off. "what's everyone first ta-" 

"joonie!" hoseok interrupts, grabbing the alert boy's arm and dragging him off to the right. "let's stick together." 

"but what if you're an imposter?" jimin speaks up and little sounds of slight agreement erupt. "kind of suspicious that you decided to take him, don't you think?" seokjin says, eyeing hoseok down and the other huffs. 

"screw you, i'd never hurt joonie. even if i was imposter." "aw," namjoon pats the other's head, to which he smiles at. 

"that's sweet but it is a legitimate question. partnering up sounds like you're signing your death honestly." 

"what if you're an imposter?" hoseok shoots back at jimin and the other shrugs. "vote me off, then." 

"hold on, hold on," jungkook says, raising his hands. "we can't just blame eachother in petty ways. that would cost us valuable crewmates. and i'm assuming if we lose a crewmate, the rest of us have to pick up their slack." 

yoongi shrugs. "makes sense to me." 

"so, since everyone is suspicious of one another for obvious reasons- why don't we all just branch off on our own?" jungkook suggests and some of the crew hums. 

"whatever you dipshits do, hurry it up," min li says as she turns off, ignoring rika's pleads for her to stop. "im going on my own." 

"kinda sus," seokjin says and jungkook sighs. "hyung whats really sus is you saying everyone is sus." 

"shutup kookie, you're supposed to be on my side." 

"whatever. you wanna team or not?" 

seokjin nods, taking the younger by his hand and leading him off to the right. "see you guys. don't die! especially the hottie in the white!" seokjin winks as he waves off the others and they can see jungkook mouthing an apology before they disappear around a corner. 

"well.. he sure is something. anyway, hyung?" namjoon says, turning to hoseok. "hm?" 

"let's go," he takes hoseok's hand and the other smiles happily. "we're teaming? yay!" 

"it's not that big a deal," namjoon sighs as the bubbly elder skips in front of him. "we're gonna have so much fun!" 

"hyung the objective is to stay alive, that's hardly fun." 

"it will be if we make it!" 

namjoon shakes his head, the pair eventually disappearing through a corridor. 

"tae," yoongi says and taehyung smiles, latching onto the elder. "jiminie!" the yellow suited boy stops his departure from the group and turns to taehyung. 

"yeah?" 

"come with us." 

"ah," jimin laughs nervously, waving them off politely. "i'm fine. i think i'd rather be alone." 

taehyung's smile visibly falters slightly, yoongi tugging his hand gently. "but, jiminie-" 

"pressing for him to come with you only makes you seem suspicious," the boys' heads turn in the direction of the deep voice, seeing blue walk up to them then past. 

"and i'm pretty sure you wouldn't wanna give that pink guy a reason to accuse you. just let him go." 

"he's right, bud. come on," yoongi drags the pouty taller ahead into one of the corridors and they disappear from sight. rika, who was the odd man out since seo left as well, huffs, and decides to depart on her own. 

y/n laughs as they looks down at them, watching the crewmates disperse in pairs and begin to do tasks. 

"oh?" they smirk as they notice one of the lone crewmates acting strangely, flinching away from the wires in electrical- something only an imposter would do. 

y/n giggles as they watch them, pure joy gracing their features. 

"what interesting newbies." 

__

and question: who do you think is the 'lone crewmate' acting strangely? 

next chapter, things get interesting 🥴

bro unrelated but my favorites rn areee ~ min li and y/n - y/n is everything and i love min li's "let's just get this over with" attitude 😌


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

__

"what is this place?" taehyung asks as he steps into the misty room. it was humid and rustic, practically screaming it was the ship's source of water. 

there was heat emitting from two large, brown canisters, both separated by sides, and topped off with pirate ship like wheels. 

"it says this is the boiler room," yoongi says, looking up at the plate on the wall directly in front of them. "have any tasks in here?" yoongi looks to the younger and taehyung shakes his head no. 

"ah, i guess this is where we split then." 

"what??" taehyung says and yoongi chuckles. 

"champ, if we don't get the ship fixed fast then we could all die." 

"well," taehyung pouts, looking at the other. "you're right. but-" yoongi waves him off, turning the boy around by his arms. 

"it's best if we split up and do tasks at the same time. when you're finished, meet me back here, okay?" 

"hyung.." 

"it'll be okay, tae. i promise," yoongi smiles at him and taehyung, though uneasy, nods his head and turns on his heels. 

"now," yoongi says, turning and clasping his hands as he looks at the canisters in front of him. 

"how in the hell do i do this?" 

__

"specimen.. specimen.." taehyung mumbles the word repeatedly as he skips down a corridor. the boy hums to himself, mindlessly making his way to the room, not paying attention to anyone or anything around him. 

"right hallway.. admin.." he mumbles more words to himself as he slows down to a steady walk. "ah!" he beams as he comes to the admin room. 

"jiminie!" he greets as said boy comes into view, but a bit too loudly, he deems, as the boy visibly jumps and drops something. 

"jesus," the other sighs as he bends down to pick up the item. "sorry," taehyung chuckles and jimin waves him off. 

"what are you doing?" taehyung asks and jimin gestures in front of him. "my task. swipe card in admin." 

"oh," taehyung eyes the machine in front of them, a weird flat box with another machine atop it. "what does it do? does it unlock something?" jimin shrugs. 

"i don't really know." he brings his card on the side and swipes it slowly, but the machine beeps red. 

"huh?" jimin looks at his card in confusion and taehyung also eyes the machine. "try doing it a bit faster." 

jimin glances at him briefly, opting to try his approach and swiping the card faster. the machine lights up green this time, and taehyung smiles, patting jimin on the back as he gets ready to leave. 

"say," jimin calls out to him just as the boy opens the door, and taehyung turns. "yes?" "what were you doing in here?" "oh, i was on my way to specimen. going through admin is a shortcut." 

jimin hums, turning away from the other and taehyung turns his head to the side. "do you think im an imposter?" 

"hard to say at the moment. but until proven otherwise, everyone is an imposter." "well.. what about you?" jimin chuckles at that, removing his card and placing it in his pocket. 

"i know im not, but you don't. so just as i'm not trusting anyone, you shouldn't be so trusting either. i could've killed you just now." taehyung huffs at that, watching as the shorter makes his way around the table and to the entrance. 

"good luck, taehyung. try not to die out there." 

"yeah.. you too." 

they depart at that, jimin leaving and going wherever, and taehyung going through the corridor. after minutes of strenuous walking, he finally reaches an opening, and looks around for the name plate. 

"specimen," he mutters, clapping in delight when he sees the name. "now, for the button.. oh!" he jumps in surprise when he comes into contact with another person. 

"sorry," jungkook laughs as he holds taehyung by his arm to stop him from falling. "didnt mean to scare you." "n-no, it's fine," taehyung says, letting go of his chest and turning to the other.

"do you have a task in here, too?" taehyung asks the other and the boy shakes his head, long hair clouding his eyes. 

"no, i was on my way to electrical actually. i have wiring to do." 

"ah that seems so dangerous," taehyung mumbles as he begins to press the buttons to the downloading screen. 

jungkook chuckles, shrugging. "welp. it's all so we can live so it isn't so bad. right?" 

taehyung huffs. "i guess. so, anyway-" 

a loud noise, like a lower toned beep, sounds throughout the room, and the entire ship, interrupting the boys' conversation. 

"yah! what the hell-" they both curse and cover their ears as a voice flares through the air, brought on by an intercom like thing. 

"everyone, please gather at the cafeteria." it was y/n’s. 

"they serving lunch or something?" jungkook says and taehyung giggles. 

"i hope so, i'm sta-"

"a body has been reported." 

the boys' playful demeanor drops at that, a sudden. sullen feeling taking over both of them. "a body..?" taehyung swallows, thinking of the fact that someone was murdered. 

"who could it be?" jungkook asks, shaking his head as they begin to make their way through the hall. 

"wait.. a body, right? then it could be.." taehyung looks at jungkook, whose eyes also widen in realization when they think of the possibilities. 

"yoongi hyung.." 

"jin hyung.." 

it only takes a moment for reality to kick in, before both boys take off running.

__

:)


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

__

"yoongi hyung!" taehyung shouts as he arrives to the room, eyes darting around frantically, in search of his elder. all eyes turn to him, six crewmates, eight if he includes himself and jungkook, but no yoongi. 

"taehyung-" jimin starts but is immediately cut off by the anxious boy. 

"wh-where is he- yoongi hyung- where?" taehyung spins around, looking any and everywhere for his friend, but finding nothing. "tae-" 

"n-no!" he yells, effectively making everyone jump, even jungkook, who had already gotten used to his frantic efforts. "if something happened to him, i swear-" 

"are you talking about me?" taehyung's head whips in the direction of the voice, his face contorting when he sees his red clad friend. 

"what took you so long? this guy was going nuts over here," seokjin speaks up and jungkook slaps his head. "rood." 

"hey, it was a long walk and i definitely wasn't gonna spe-" 

"yoongi hyung!" the other's words are cut off when taehyung lunges at him. the younger engulfs him in a tight, warm hug, holding him close. 

"tae- tae, hey, hey, are you crying?" the younger sniffles, pulling away when yoongi gently pushes him off to look at his face. his cheeks are red and there are wet streaks glistening in the light. yoongi softens at the image, looking up into the younger’s eyes. "why are you crying, kiddo?" 

"you weren't here, s-so i thought-" 

"oh, baby, hey, it's alright. i'm alright, okay? i'm sorry for worrying you." taehyung nods, yoongi reaching to wipe the tears from his face before pulling him to the table. 

"man.." hoseok says, watching as the pair take a seat on the end. "you alright, man?" min li asks as she also watches the two and taehyung just stays quiet, snuggled up to yoongi's side, as the meeting ensues. 

"yo." 

all heads turn at the familiar voice, everyone's attention now on y/n, whose head is peaking from the center. 

"you again," seokjin rolls his eyes and y/n jumps completely out at that, crowding right up into the other's space. they bop seokjin on the nose. "you know it, princess." 

as the other flushes, out of embarrassment or fluster, y/n moves from the table and to the ground. 

"as you all may or may not have noticed, precious little rika, is dead." gasps ensue, eyes widen, and murmuring commences. 

"i feel so bad for not noticing," namjoon says and hoseok nods. "honestly." 

y/n continues. 

"our dear friend here, blue, also known as seo," they say as they put their hands on seo's shoulders, leaning toward his ear. "is the one that reported there body." 

"was that information necessary?" seo says, pushing y/n's hand away and the host chuckles. 

"part of the job, pretty boy. now, since a body has been found, it's discussion time. you all have four minutes. kind of weird, i know, but i don't make the rules." 

"and~" y/n looks up at something, making everyone look with them as they wait. "uh.." jimin starts and y/n holds a hand up. "y/n-" 

"go!" they say, then y/n disappears as fast as they said the word. "uh.. okay then," jungkook says, leaning forward and clasping his hands. "where was the body?" 

"the laboratory, near the medical scan," seo answers. "what, really?" jimin says, and seo nods. "that was my next task.." 

"little earlier and it could've been you," seokjin says, shaking his head. "must be terrifying." 

"let's not get off track, we have a limited time," namjoon says and everyone nods. "did you see anything, seo? any leads, evidence?" seo shakes his head. 

"only a dead lady." 

"well.. anyone suspicious?" jungkook asks, looking around at everyone. 

"can we really go off of suspicious though?" jimin asks, making some look at him. "i mean, aren't we all suspicious to one another?" 

"he's right," hoseok says, shrugging. "we can't really trust anyone." 

"okay, the body was in lab.. where was everyone?" 

"kookie and i were together. in the specimen room," taehyung mumbles softly and yoongi rubs his back. 

"i was in the boiler room," he says. "that wheel is a bitch to turn." 

"namjoon and i were together in the room with the tree," hoseok says. "i don't know the name either. weird. how about you?" namjoon asks, looking at min li. 

"i was outside doing this maze lookin' thing. it was mad hard, honestly. how about you, birdie?" min li nods at jimin, who looks confusedly at the name but shrugs it off. 

"i had just finished in admin with tae, and was on my way to medical. but then.." 

"same kinda," seo says. "i was doing wiring and when i finished, i also was headed to medical. that's where i found rika." 

"great, so all that talking and no leads," rika sighs. 

"y/n." 

"hmm?" the fluttery life form known as their host appears behind min li. "how long do we have left?" 

"two and a half minutes." min li hums. 

"i sus pink." 

"what, why me!" seokjin huffs. 

"well, you were accusing people left and right at the start. whether it was a method to get rid of the suspicion of yourself, or you're just a blatant cretin, it's still suspicious." jungkook shrugs. 

"she has a point, hyung." 

"kookie!" 

"wait wait," namjoon says, raising his hands in a calm down gesture. "we have no leads. no evidence. just suspicions. it's going to get us nowhere. we should probably all skip or not vote. but not now. let's make use of this time." 

yoongi looks at him in confusion, as do the rest. "what do you mean?" 

"y/n," namjoon calls, and the aforementioned host appears. "yes, little honey pot?" 

"sit down with us." 

"oh?" y/n smirks. "commanding me, now, hm?" 

"gross," yoongi says and y/n winks at him. "anyway, what do you want, silver?" 

"how long do we have left?" 

"maybe a minute and a half." 

"plenty of time. you're gonna answer some questions for me". 

"mm crewmates taking charge.. how sexy," y/n whispers and namjoon coughs. "anyway-" 

"wait! y/n can't answer questions, they'll die," seokjin says and namjoon waves him off. "outside of meetings they can't." 

"but earlier, they also said they can't answer game questions at all, right?" 

"oh, they can," namjoon says, looking at y/n, who sports an devilish grin. "they just wanted to be a bitch." 

"wow, i quite like when you call me names. do it again," y/n giggles and namjoon shakes his head. 

"anyway! focus! can imposters do tasks?" 

"they can't actually do them, but they can sure fake them." 

"really?" hoseok says and y/n nods. 

"okay, can they call meetings?" 

"no."

"can they-"

"hate to interrupt you, captain," y/n says, jumping up into the air and hovering over the table. "but voting needs to proceed now." 

"let's start with.. pink?" 

"i skip," seokjin says and jungkook nods. "so do i." 

"me too," taehyung agrees and yoongi nods along. "same, no leads." 

"everyone skip?" y/n asks and they all nod. 

"results: no one was ejected. two imposters and seven crewmates remain. that's the end of voting." 

"seven percent of tasks are done. you all should get to work," y/n laughs as they rise higher into the air, laying flat on their stomach now. 

"they're right," namjoon says, rising from the table, the others following suit. "let's go." 

"right." 

"one crewmate down, seven to go. two imposters remain. things are looking really nice," y/n says as they observe the crewmates as before. 

"let's see what round two has in store." 

__

who do you think killed rika? :)


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: major character death, descriptions of violence

__

"seokjin, right?" 

said male practically leaps out of surprise at the sudden voice, messing up his wires in the process. 

"my god!" 

"i'm sorry," namjoon laughs, going over to the pink haired male and holding out his hand. "i didn't mean to startle you." 

"it's fine," seokjin says, taking his hand and getting up on his feet. "what are you doing in here, anyway?" 

"i'm trying to find the download area. think you could help?" 

"you? any day," seokjin winks and namjoon laughs, following as he walks over to a laptop looking thing. 

"right here, i believe." 

"thank you," namjoon says, reading over the words and instructions on the screen before beginning his tasks. 

"how many tasks do you have left?" seokjin asks, once again picking up the wires and resuming his ministrations.

"uh, four? yeah, after this one, it'll be four. how about you?" 

"me? three, after this one. i've been working fast," he sticks his tongue out at namjoon and the other raises a brow playfully. "right." 

"tch. doubting me?" seokjin connects the blue wire to the other, holding them a bit to make sure they stay.

namjoon shrugs. "maybe i am." 

"pfft. anyway, who do you think the imposters are?" 

"oof," namjoon grunts, leaning against the wall and looking down in thought. "honestly, have no clue." 

"sa- yah!" seokjin hisses suddenly and namjoon rushes over to him. "what's wrong?" seokjin shakes his hand, turning it over to show namjoon a red mark blooming. 

"aw, what did you do?" namjoon raises the other's hand to his eyes to take a closer look. 

"i wasn't paying attention and pressed the yellow wire to the red," seokjin huffs and namjoon hums, continuing his little inspection. 

namjoon looks carefully at his hand, eyeing him cautiously and seemingly showing genuine concern for him. seokjin begins to flush at his attentiveness, coughing when he feels the heat slowly rising to his cheeks. 

"u-um-" 

"here," namjoon says first, moving his hand to seokjin's wrist and pulling him up by it. "wha-" 

"i'm taking you to the medical area." seokjin's eyes flicker down to where namjoon is still holding him by his wrist, and he looks away. "uh, it's fine.. really, i can walk-" 

"alone? with potential imposters who'd love to feed on a little injured crewmate," namjoon smirks at him and seokjin huffs. "you know what i meant.." 

"yeah but i wouldn't feel right with letting you go alone. and besides, i kind of want to accompany you." 

seokjin's head turns fast at that, the other staring him down with an unwavering smile, and seokjin feels his blush deepening. 

namjoon laughs, giving him a gentle tug on his wrist. 

"come on, i'm sure they have like cooling pads or something." 

seokjin just nods, following behind the other as they head to medbay- trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

__

"there's a nickel on the ground, yeah yeah, yeah yeah," hoseok sings to himself as he pulls down a lever to empty the trash chute. 

"and it's worth more than me- my god the rumble from this is loud," said male huffs as he slowly releases the handle. hoseok steps back, taking a look at his palm and noting the tasks. 

"fuel.. fuel is next," he mumbles, standing and getting ready to depart, until the room begins to dim. 

"what the..?" hoseok looks up, noticing the lights dimming and dimming, the room's darkness consuming, until he can only see a few inches in front of him. 

"oh," he says, shaking his head. "sabotages, i forgot. well," he turns, about to head to the door until he bumps into something, or someone. 

the boy let's out a surprised gasp, about to apologize in case it was a person, until he feels himself being harshly pushed back. 

hoseok is caught off guard, tripping and falling into a wall as the person advances forward, and swings at him. 

the boy's eyes widen and his mouth parts in a startled cry as pain spreads through his chest like a wildfire. he looks down to just barely see a knife in his chest, right at his heart, and blood gushing from the wound. 

"n-n-no," he wheezes, slinking down as the attacker pulls out the blade, initiating a sharp cry of pain, and raises it. 

hoseok looks up at the brightly clad person, just barely making out their color, and his eyes widen when he realizes who it is. 

of all people..

"i'm sorry," they whisper, the last thing hoseok hears, and their teary eyes the last thing he sees, before they swinging the blade into his body- 

and kill him.

__

poor hobi :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

__

"mm," jimin hums as he rises from the ground, now finished with his task of monitoring the tree. 

"done with that. so, next is.." he glances at his palm to look for his next task but stops when he sees the altered lists. 

"an extra?" he looks confusedly, wondering why he has four, instead of three remaining tasks. 

"why in the hell- hey, you!" he calls out, looking up into the air at their host. "yes?" y/n answers, lazily looking down at him. 

"why do i have an extra task?" y/n shrugs and jimin huffs, about to let it go until he remembers namjoon's words from earlier.

"y/n," he calls out again and the life form sighs. "yes, newbie?" 

"why do i have an extra task?" y/n giggles this time, slowly descending to the oxygen room jimin was in. 

"i can't answer that." 

"you can't?" jimin asks, turning around and facing y/n, who now stands on the ground with him. "or you won't?" 

y/n shrugs. "want me to talk?" they tease, leaning toward jimin with a playful smile. "you may have to make me." 

jimin shrugs at that, grabbing y/n by the wrist and yanking them forward. the host yelps, about to protest and bat the boy away, until he slams them against the wall. 

y/n stares at jimin in a mix of shock, confusion, and subconscious excitement. 

"make you talk, you say," jimin mutters, leaning in closer and closer to the host, dipping off to their ear. 

"h-hey!" y/n protests, trying to push jimin away, until he grabs their hands and pins them to the side. 

"what's the matter, y/n?" jimin smirks, putting both their hands atop one another so he can press them down with one of his own. "flustered?" 

"never," y/n retorts, still as stubborn as ever and jimin tuts. "that won't do." he holds them there with one hand, and lets the other trail down their body. 

y/n squeals when jimin's hand trails to the bottom of their shirt, dancing along the weird material until he feels exposed skin. 

"st-stop that," y/n stutters, turning away from the male who has a mischief glint in his eyes. "tell me what i want to know," jimin whispers, letting his fingers curl around y/n's waist and making them shiver. "and i'll let you go." 

"fine, okay! let me go," they whine and jimin turns his head. "promise?" y/n nods and jimin releases them, watching as they hug themselves, glaring at the other. 

"perv." jimin shrugs. "whatever. now, tell me. why do i have an extra task." y/n turns, pointing their nose in the air and folding their arms. "piss off."

jimin grabs them by the back of their neck, turning their surprised form to him. "you're starting to piss me off." 

"s-sorry.." they say, shying away from his hardened gaze. "being assigned an extra task or tasks means that someone, or several, died." jimin's eyes widen at that. 

"seriously?" y/n nods. "you having only one extra means only one person died." jimin sighs, a little chuckle leaving his lips. 

"and why was that so hard for you to spit out?" y/n remains quiet at that and jimin's grip tightens ever so slightly, making them whine. "answer me." 

"it wasn't.." they mumble and jimin looks, silently urging them to continue. "i just.. i liked when you did that.." jimin smirks, letting them go and watching as they shy away. 

"i bet you did, little host. i'm off to find the body now." 

"whatever," y/n huffs and jimin laughs on his way out. "see ya, y/n."

y/n laughs now, and quite loudly, catching jimin's attention right before he exits. 

"what's so funny?" 

"see me later, huh? that's if you survive," they say and jimin scowls at that. y/n blows him a kiss. 

"best wishes, jiminie," they giggle before jumping up into the air, and vanishing from sight. 

__

"hey, buddy, how many tasks do you have left?" yoongi asks his younger friend as he finishes repairing the drill in the laboratory. 

"mm," taehyung glances at his palm, about to tell yoongi the number until he notices something. 

"hey!" the younger pouts, gaining the red head's attention. "what's up?" 

"i only had three tasks before. now i have an extra," he reads through the list, eyebrows furrowing. yoongi shrugs, standing up. 

"maybe more problems came up? i don't know." 

"yeah, but it's not my problem," the taller mumbles and yoongi laughs. "it's not so bad. where's your next one?" 

"mm.." taehyung looks at his list, noting the next task. "in the specimen room. i have to start the reactor." 

"ah, mine's in lab," yoongi says and taehyung's face falls slightly. 

"are we separating again?" yoongi gives him a look of sympathy at the boy's saddened tone, placing his hand on taehyung's arm, but the younger moves away. 

"tae.."

"why do we have to separate?" taehyung mumbles, visibly getting more upset and yoongi sighs. "we've been over this, tae." 

"yeah, but i still don't like it. what if.. what if something happens to you?" 

yoongi looks to the side to avoid the younger's eyes, which he knows are watering. "tae, it'll be fin-" 

"you don't know that!" taehyung shouts and yoongi inhales, moving to the younger to grab him in a hug, but taehyung struggles. 

"taetae-" "n-no," he protests, still struggling in yoongi's arms but the elder holds him firm. 

"taehyung-" 

"no, i won't-" 

"taehyung!" yoongi's tone rises slightly and the younger stops, yoongi feeling the boy going slack in his arms. he sighs, regretting his actions- he hates getting loud with him. 

"tae, listen to me-" 

"no. no it's fine," taehyung says, gently pushing off and moving away from the other. "i'm going," he says, head turned in a careful attempt to hide his face from yoongi as he leaves. 

the elder isn't having it. 

"hey," he grabs the boy by the hand, pulling him back to him. "hey. hey, look at me." the other sniffles, shaking his head in refusal and yoongi takes on a more firm tone. 

"taehyung. look at me." 

the boy turns to him, reluctantly, showing his teary eyes and yoongi softens. "don't cry, tae. i know you're worried, okay, you think i'm not? every time you step out of here, my heart fucking races at the thought of losing you," yoongi whispers to him, gently pulling him in close and wrapping his arms around him. 

"but i just keep telling myself, i'll see your smiling face again. i keep telling myself not to worry, you'll come back to me. i know it's not much- there's no sure fire way to ensure our safety, it's blatant at every second of our time on this hell-bound ship," he sighs, gently rubbing the younger's back in an attempt to calm his quiet sobs. 

"but, i promise you, as long as i'm alive and can fight, i will. i'll do everything in my power to come back to you, okay?" yoongi can feel taehyung's head nodding softly, the elder gently pulling away to look at him. 

"i won't leave you, kiddo. i promise." taehyung nods again, wiping his eyes, and yoongi shakes his head. 

"say it." 

"y-you won't leave.. me," taehyung mumbles and yoongi smiles. "again." 

"you won't leave me.. yoongi hyung won't leave me," said male smiles, gently pulling the boy down to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"and don't you forget it." 

taehyung gives him a little smile and yoongi almost tears up right then and there, the sheer thought of him potentially never seeing that again, planted a deep, inconsolable pain right in his heart. 

"now," he says, turning the other around and gently pushing him to the door. "go on and finish your tasks so we can get the hell out of here." taehyung nods, newfound enthusiasm spreading through him as he leaves. 

"hyung!" he calls out just before he goes, catching the elder's attention. "icecream?" yoongi smiles at the implication, nodding. 

"once we're done, i'll buy you all the icecream you want." 

"promise?" yoongi holds up his pinky finger, waving it in front of his face. "pinky." taehyung giggles, running off at that and the other smiles, turning off and making his way to his own task destination. 

__

💔


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

__

the place is empty, it's been a while since jungkook has seen any of the other crewmates. from the oxygen room to the electrical area, there hasn’t been a soul in sight. 

it's weird, makes him wonder if the imposters up and slaughtered everyone aboard. he laughs at that, shaking his head and making his hair sway, no way in hell. 

the boy exits the room known as the office, going through one of the weirdly connected doorways to get to outside. his suit prevents him from feeling the brunt of the cold, snow-filled air of the outdoors as he makes his way across the area. 

jungkook looks up at the sky on his way. it's riddled with stars, endless amounts of them, and falling snowflakes. it would be so pretty if it weren’t for the situation. it makes him content almost, makes his mind race and wonder about things. 

like why in the hell was this world like this? whose bright idea was it to take barely legal children and make them compete for their lives? 

and why did he have to be one of them.. 

he sighs, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts. no point in dwelling on it, he was just a seventeen year older boy amongst millions of others burdened with the same fate- he couldn't change a damn thing. 

he continues on his way, eventually crossing into the area and entering. he passes up the room that leads to the rocket outdoors, and eventually enters the lab. 

"oh," he says, startling the pair of people he comes across. "kookie!" seokjin smiles at the boy, waving with his free hand and alerting namjoon, who is carefully tending to his injured one. 

"hey, hyung. what's going on?" the younger asks, gesturing to the pair seated on stools. "oh, i had a little accident in wiring, it's nothing serious at all." 

"oh, i see." 

"where've you been?" namjoon asks, dabbing seokjin's small wound with a bit of a random ointment he found- one he isn't even sure will work. 

"i could ask you guys the same, honestly. you're the first people i've come across in a while." 

"really?" seokjin asks, a hint of worry to his voice, and jungkook nods. "you don't think..?" he says, directing his words to the silver haired man in front of him. namjoon snorts. 

"no way. there's what, eight of us? seven? don't know, i lost track- but there's no way they all were killed off and we just had no kind of clue." jungkook shrugs. 

"i guess. anyway, i'm going down to specimen, i think. it's this way, right?" the younger says, pointing to the other exit/entrance to the medical center and seokjin nods. 

"yeah, meet with us after you're finished. we'll probably still be here. handsome here said he had a scan to do." 

"jin hyung you don't have to flirt with every hot guy you see," the younger sighs and the pink haired sticks his tongue out. "hush, brat." 

"i quite like your compliments," namjoon says, pausing to look up at the elder. "no matter how blunt, and slightly out of line they are."

seokjin laughs, obviously gushing over the other and jungkook fake gags. "gross." 

"get lost, rat," seokjin waves him off and the younger shakes his head, pressing the button to the door and going into the room. 

the door closes behind him and he waits a moment for the powerful misty air to come through, and it does. the spray completely engulfs the room, ultimately covering his body, and decontaminating him. 

what were they cleaning off of him? the younger doesn't know, or particularly care, he just wants the door to hurry and open. 

and eventually it does, allowing him passage through the hallway, which he takes his precious time going through. jungkook sighs on his way, rolling his eyes to no one in particular. 

besides the obviously unethical and completely immoral things wrong with this little 'game,' it sure was a drag having to run to and from different rooms of a huge ship, and completing tasks. they could’ve given them carts or something. 

the ultimate end goal was enough to make him keep going, but he sure would prefer to be at home gaming it out with his friends, or even going shopping with the bubbly gay known as seokjin. 

when he finally reaches the room, his sullen mood changes at the sight in front of him. "taehyung," he calls out and said male turns, that pretty little boxy smile spreading across his face. 

"hi kookie!" 

"kookie?" the younger raises a brow in a surprised manner, and taehyung flusters. 

"i-i'm sorry! is that okay? i didn't mean to be rude, i just thought it was cute. ah you hate me! do you hate me? i understand if you do- i'd hate me too-" 

"hey," jungkook laughs, waving away the other's blubbering. "it's okay. it actually sounds pretty nice from you." 

the other smiles shyly at that, nodding. "o-okay." 

"so, what are you up to in here?" 

"oh! manifolds," taehyung answers happily, pulling jungkook over by his hand. 

"look, look!" taehyung pulls jungkook in front of the station, the numbers flashing up at the pair. "uh.. it's just a keypad..?" 

"yes, but i really like it. i like tapping the numbers fast in the right order. makes me feel accomplished," the other smiles and jungkook looks at him curiously. 

"you get excited pretty easily, huh?" taehyung nods, that happy smile still planted on his face and jungkook just stares, a feeling of dread slowly consuming him. 

"where were you off to?" the other asks and jungkook nods in the direction of the door. 

"download in weapons, now. i confused my task panel and mistook it for specimen." taehyung shakes his head, tapping jungkook's shoulder. 

"happens to the best of us. mind if i tag along?" jungkook looks at him sideways. "you don't have tasks?" 

"i do! it's just that i'm finished here and yoongi hyung is that way, i wanted to meet back up with him." 

"oh, okay. yeah, sure." taehyung claps happily, following behind jungkook, who exits first. "hey," the younger asks as they walk. "yes?" 

"has it ever crossed your mind that yoongi may be an imposter?" taehyung hums at that, making a little face. "to be honest, yes, at first. but then, i noted two things." 

"go on." 

"one, we've been together a lot since coming here. hyung has had plenty of chances to kill me, and great ways to escape. he may be a sloth but he's pretty smart." jungkook laughs at that, taehyung sharing a little giggle. 

"and, two. honestly, i feel that even if hyung was an imposter.. he wouldn't hurt me." jungkook turns to him at that, watching as a fond expression takes over taehyung. 

"really?" the other nods, clearly satisfied. 

"and i wouldn't hurt him either, even if it would ultimately cost me my life in the end." 

"wow," the younger says, surprised at such a statement. "you two must really care for eachother." 

"he's.. like my savior," taehyung whispers, momentarily stopping in the middle of the outside area, which they're just now realizing they're in. 

"my mom died when i was six, and everything went to shit. our families were always close, from when he was born, actually. so after my mom passed and my dad left, they took me in." jungkook stares at him in awe, listening to the boy's every word. 

"i would cry a lot, i was really sad, as any normal person would be after losing both parents. and yoongi hyung was always there for me. he hated talking to people, forever preferred to be left alone, but he always took the time to comfort me, care for me, make sure i was okay. he always reassured me that i wasn't alone, that he'd always be there for me, and he has always lived up to that promise. through the years, he's been my pillar for everything. even whenever i went through.. um.." jungkook reaches out to grab his hand, to which taehyung smiles at and holds his hand back. 

"i had a little uh.. ‘i wANnA dIe’ period, i should say. just school shit." 

"yeah, school depresses me too," the younger says and taehyung laughs, easing the tension a bit. 

"yeah, sorry for the rant. i've been through a lot and he was there every step so, yeah, i'm really grateful to him. he means everything to me." 

"don't be, i'm glad you shared that with me." taehyung smiles, gently removing his hand from the other's. 

"anyway, we should get going. ship isn't gonna fix itself. and yoongi hyung promised me icecream when we're done!" 

"right," jungkook smiles, following after the bubbly green suited boy. "this guy," he chuckles, as they enter the building, only to be halted by that same blaring sound from earlier. 

"jeez! they need to invest in a new fucking alarm!" jungkook grits and taehyung nods in agreement. 

"everyone, please report to the cafeteria." taehyung uncovers his ears at that, hoping that it would just be some kind of dire situation instead of what he was thinking. 

“oh, man,” jungkook says as the intercom starts again. “a body has been reported.” 

the two share a look of fear, swallowing down the worry of the potential victims, as they begin to head to the cafeteria. 

__

👌


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major character death

__

"yo. we meet again," y/n snickers as the last of the crewmates file into the room. blue, black, green, yellow, pink, white, cyan, and red- the last of the living amongst the ship. 

"why the fuck are you laughing?" namjoon hisses at the host, completely ticked off that they were so joyous when a person just died. 

y/n shrugs. "death makes life interesting." 

"what kind of bullshit is that?!" namjoon fumes, rising from his chair and seokjin, who was right next to him, grabs his arms, trying to calm him down. 

"aw, what's the matter?" y/n fake pouts, clearly mocking the white clad crewmate. "mad because i'm smiling at such a 'sad matter'? y/n says, putting up quote marks with their words. 

"mad because i don't care about your little dead comrades?" y/n spits, stepping closer to the male, who just stares at them. 

"what the hell is wrong with you?" namjoon hisses right back, crowding right up into the host's space. 

"do you just not have a heart? what kind of emotionless bitch laughs at dead people?" 

y/n opens their mouth to speak, but decides against it, sighing and turning away from the other. 

"whatever." 

"no, no, answer me,"namjoon says, continuing, despite seokjin's pleading tugs to his arm. "tell me how you can laugh at someone dying. these were people's friends, these could've been my friends. how would you feel if these were your friends-" 

"i already lost my friends!" y/n shouts, effectively shutting up namjoon and catching everyone's attention. "i already lost..my friends. i lost everything to this accursed fucking game,"y/n whispers quietly, their teeth gritting and balled fists shaking. 

"you think i was just born like this, man? you think i'm just some heartless cretin who likes seeing people lose their loved ones?" y/n chuckles, bringing a hand up to their face. "you don't know shit, silver boy." 

"y/n-" taehyung starts and the host holds up a hand. "don't," they hiss, turning around and facing everyone now, all signs of frustration from earlier gone, and their normal expression back. 

"can't believe i let a fucking newbie work me up, eeye's gonna be on my ass. on with the meeting, pissrats." they all seem to click back to reality at that, turning to one another. 

"uh, so where was the body?" taehyung asks and yoongi waves his hands. "wait, wait, who even died??" 

"orange. hoseok," y/n answers and they all look in surprise, murmuring about feeling bad for not noticing. 

"min li, cyan, found him in what again?" 

"storage," the short girl answers and y/n makes a gesture. "yeah, that." 

"oh, well did you see anything, min li?" jimin asks and the girl shakes her head. "you're strangely quiet," yoongi notes and she nods. 

"yeah. happens when you come across a dead guy in a storage room." yoongi quiets at that, giving the girl an apologetic look. "well.. any suspicions?" 

"hyung-" jungkook starts but seokjin waves him off. 

"i know you guys don't wanna go off suspicions but if we don't, we're all gonna die. i'm not saying we all should just start blatantly accusing eachother randomly, but we do need to at least try to form some kind of possibilities." 

"well, i know it won't mean much since we're friends and you guys probably think we'd lie for eachother," yoongi says, catching their attention. "but it isn't tae. i watched him do tasks myself, and he's watched me." 

"i can't vouch for you, red, i'm sorry," jungkook starts. "but i also watched taehyung do tasks, it can't be him." 

"yoongi hyung did tasks. oh! and kookie did tasks too," the green haired speaks up. "you sure, bud?" yoongi asks and taehyung nods. "yes! we were in um specimen i think. way earlier, though." 

"two and a half minutes," y/n mumbles, making everyone turn their heads. "i know we're on limited time but.. are you good??" min li asks the host and they grunt. 

"focus on your meeting. i'll come back when it's time," the host says, immediately vanishing. "you need to apologize to them," seokjin hisses and namjoon nods. 

"they're a shitty person but.. i do feel kind of bad." 

"okay, we're getting off topic," min li says, and yoongi seconds. "okay, where was everyone?" 

"i had a fueling task to do in storage, which got randomly assigned to me, and i ended up finding him," min li says and they nod. 

"okay, everyone else?" 

"i was with kookie," taehyung says and jungkook nods. "i was with namjoon," seokjin says and namjoon also seconds. 

"i was alone, which is mad suspicious," yoongi says, "but i was on my way to the lab." 

"seo?" namjoon turns to the insanely quiet male and he talks, which startles the crew. "dude how many times did you go through puberty?" seokjin asks after the boy finishes telling them he was in oxygen. 

"hyung that's kinda rude." 

"i apologize," seokjin says and seo just sits there. 

"well, we all have alibis, mostly, except you," yoongi says, turning to the opposite end of the table where jimin sits. the yellow suited boy chuckles. 

"you guys may not believe me but, i was with y/n." 

"what??" seokjin says and even seo turns at that. 

"what could you and y/n have possibly been doing together??" min li asks and jimin opens his mouth to speak but y/n appears randomly, slapping the back of his head. 

"none of your damn business," they spit, effectively making the crew even more suspicious. "but yes he was with me," they huff, folding their arms. 

"okay.. weird.. but, everyone checks out, i guess. time for suspicions," seokjin sighs. "about a minute left." 

"okay, speed round. who's sus?" the elder asks and yoongi raises his hand. "min li." 

"i second that," says and min li just sits there. "why's that?" namjoon asks and seokjin shrugs. 

"just a feeling.." 

"we can't go off just a feeling, that risks losing a crewmate," jimin sighs in distress and taehyung giggles. 

"well.. i hate to say it because you seem incredibly smart and seems like you'd be a great ally," namjoon starts, his words making everyone look at him in anticipation. 

"but that's what would also make you a hell of an imposter if you were.. my suspicion is seo." 

"same, honestly," jimin says and jungkook nods. 

"i'm sorry, you're just so quiet and you seem really meticulous. plus you found the first body, could be self report, right?" 

"is that a thing, y/n?" min li asks and the host nods. "you guys have about twenty seconds by the way, then voting needs to proceed." 

"okay, fuck it, i'm going on a whim and voting seo. if it isn't you, i'm so fucking sorry," namjoon says and the blue suited male just turns to him subtly. 

"do you know sign language?" seo asks and catches not only namjoon, but the entire crew, off guard. 

"what the hell kind of question is that?" namjoon asks and seo just repeats the question. "do you know sign language?" namjoon, though confused, nods and seokjin makes a purring noise. 

"a man of many talents, how sexy." 

"gross." 

"seven seconds," y/n says, and begins counting down, and seo hurriedly makes signs to namjoon. 

"wha-what.." the silver haired male’s face practically erupts in shock at the words, or rather the names, the colors, and the raw truth seo is spelling out with his hands. 

"then- you're not-.. y-y/n, wait!" namjoon shouts frantically but the host gives him an apologetic look. 

"what's w-" jimin starts but y/n cuts him off. 

"for once.. i really am sorry, but voting needs to commence now. all discussion is off," y/n says and the mouths of the crewmates seemingly stop working. they try to speak, but no sound comes out, the boys and girl looking like fish out of water. 

"all those for seo, raise your hand." everyone stops making shakes with their mouths to raise their hand, all, with the exception of seo himself, and namjoon. 

the others stare at the silver in shock and utter confusion, wondering why the hell the person who first talked about voting him, suddenly isnt. 

"all those for skip?" y/n says and namjoon and seo raise their hands. 

"the vote is unanimous," y/n says a bit regretfully, and that makes the crew even more confused. the host then gently grabs seo by the arm and motions for the crew to follow. 

y/n waves their free hand in the air and gasps are heard as the 'spell' or hold on the crewmates' mouths is lifted. 

"what the hell was that??" yoongi grunts and the others look around in complete confusion. 

"hey," seokjin says to namjoon. "what did seo say to you?" the others who are undoubtedly wondering the same thing, turn to the silver haired male but get no response. 

"i'm sorry.." he whispers to no one in particular and the others stare in confusion, even more so when namjoon’s hands tug at his hair harshly. "what?? hey-" 

"look!" jungkook says, catching their attention and making them rush forward behind him. 

"y/n..?" jimin calls out as the host walks closer and closer to the large pit on the far right side of the area, the one that housed nothing but hot, searing lava. 

"hey.. y/n, you're not gonna.." yoongi stares open mouthed as the host pushes seo to the edge, looking away from the crew as they stare in horror. 

"y/n-" min li starts to say something, but is interrupted by the crews' and her own gasp, as their host pushes seo into the lava. 

"y/n what the hell?!" jungkook exclaims, mortified at their now dead comrade being pushed to his end. 

"seo.." y/n starts, turning back to the crew with a smile on their face. "was not an imposter." 

the crewmates gasp in a mix of shock, horror, and soul consuming guilt as the host begins to walk back to them. 

y/n ignores everyone, walking right up to them and standing by the white suited one. 

"namjoon.." y/n starts, and said male turns away, a guilt even greater than the crew's eating at him as he fights tears. 

"you know you can't talk about what he told you.. right?" the silver haired nods, ultimately failing in fighting off the tears, and y/n sighs. 

"it's not your fault," they mumble, giving namjoon a last pat on the back before walking away, leaving everyone in even greater confusion. 

"two imposters remain. five crewmates are left. and tasks are twenty percent complete," y/n calls out, just before they jump into the air, leaving behind a distorted crew. 

the host lies flat on their stomach, looking down as the still mind brown crew slowly begins to come back to their sense, and some disperse. 

y/n watches as namjoon sinks to his knees, head in his hands sobbing endlessly. seokjin- who had stayed behind out of worry for namjoon- rushes to his side, engulfing him a hug, even though he had no clue what was wrong. 

"wow," y/n chuckles, rather sadly, and wipes a stray tear from their eye at the all too familiar scene in front of them. 

"i really hate my job sometimes."

__

✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

tw: major character death 😔

__

"hey, kid," min li says, catching jimin's attention as they take the forward route. "what?" 

"what do you think that was all about?" 

"you mean earlier?" jimin turns to her short frame, seeing her nod, and he shrugs. "i can't say for sure. but my guess? namjoon knew seo wasn't an imposter." 

min li snorts. "that much was obvious from the way he tried to stop y/n." 

"tch, you don't have to be a prick about it," jimin rolls his eyes and min li sighs. "what i meant was what do you think seo told him? white looked like he had a fucking revelation or something." 

jimin hums, glancing down at his palm. "my guess? once again, i can't say for sure, but.. i think seo knew who the real imposters were. and told him." 

min li looks surprised, shocked to say the least. "what- how's that possible?" jimin shrugs. "that's the part i don't know." 

"let's say he did, though, and told namjoon. why would y/n say he can't talk to anyone about that? that's not a normal rule right?" 

"that's the part i'm lost on," jimin says, stopping at the corner of the entrance between the communications and the exit to outside. 

"i studied this game up and down as like a hobby, before i came here, i know most to nearly all the rules. if he really told namjoon the imposters, y/n wouldn't have any normal reason to stop him from telling everyone else. unless there was another factor at play." 

"another factor?" min li looks confusedly at him, tilting her head in thought and jimin nods. "yeah. if seo had just seen on security, it would be fine to tell. but by y/n's words, he didn't." 

"so.. how in the hell did he find out??" jimin shrugs. "no clue. doesn't matter, though. what's done is done." 

"yeah, i guess." 

"anyway, do you have a task here?" jimin asks, making her look up. min li glances at the room, reading out the name plate and shaking her head. 

"no." 

"ah, then this is where we part," jimin flashes her a smile and min li nods, turning off as jimin goes in the room. the yellow clad boy goes in to the room, glancing at the table with random objects on it. 

"weird," he sighs, going over to the screen that sits atop another table. "reboot wifi.." he mumbles, pressing keys and turning the knobs on the little mechanism. 

suddenly, the room gets dark, and the lights dim, and jimin glances around him, noticing he can only see a bit in front of him. "fuck." 

"fuck indeed," he hears, turning around at the sound of the soft voice, though he can't see who it is because of the darkness. 

"i really liked you, kid," says the person, stepping closer to the yellow clad boy, but still not in his sight. jimin's eyes narrow and he backs up against the computer, recognizing the voice this time. 

"son of a bitch," he curses as the imposter finally steps into the light. jimin grits his teeth as he looks down at the little murderer, coming face to face with min li, who avoids eye contact with him. 

"i never would’ve guessed.." 

"i'm sorry," she whispers, raising the knife and jimin tries to push her away, thinking he can overpower her, but it has no effect. "what the-" 

"it's no use," she says, we can't be harmed by crewmates. 

"min li- think about this.." jimin says and he can see her shaking her head, her dark hair swaying. "no, because if i do, i'll hesitate, and i can't do that. you're too smart, you know too much for me to let you live." 

"min li-" 

"i wasn't gonna kill you, ya know? you interested me, and plus you're really cute. but now.. after hearing all that, i just can't risk it-" 

"min li, please!" 

"no! i have a family to go to, a life to live, people that care about me and i, them! so it's either me, or you," she says, voice wavering with her emotion. "and i choose me." she pulls out a silenced gun, and presses it to jimin's neck, pulling the trigger just as fast as she cocked it. 

min li watches as jimin's body falls limp, no sound of struggle or pain, the only noise was his slumped corpse hitting the ground, blood pooling around his still warm body like spilled juice. 

"at least it didn't hurt, like little sunshine boy.." she smiles down sadly, bidding jimin's body a silent farewell before she turns, and hops into a vent. 

__

"are you sure you'll be alright?" seokjin asks namjoon one last time before he goes. the other laughs, something light and still filled with depress. 

"yeah, i'll be fine." 

"mm, you say that, but-" 

"hey," namjoon lifts seokjin's face by his chin, giving him the best smile he can manage at the moment, simultaneously giving the elder butterflies. 

"i'm fine. go on." seokjin sighs, though reluctant, and nods, patting his arm gently before exiting the room. 

namjoon watches as he goes, eyes on the elder until he turns the corner and leaves his sight. 

"hey," namjoon calls out, setting back on the beds in the medical area. 

"y/n." 

the fluttery life form known as their host slowly descends at that, landing almost grace-like on their feet. 

"yes, silver?" 

namjoon looks at them, patting the spot next to them on the bed. "sit with me." 

y/n eyes him cautiously, slowly advancing forward until they're within his arm's reach. "why..?" 

"we're gonna talk," he smiles and y/n makes a little noise of realization, quickly turning on their heels and about to dash, but namjoon was faster. 

he grabs the host, pulling them to him and immobilizing their form. y/n struggles, much to namjoon's amusement, continuously, until they realize it's no use. 

namjoon just watches as the host slowly gives up and goes slack in his grip, making him chuckle. "you done?" he asks, and y/n huffs, crossing their arms. 

"i'll take that as a yes," he says, pulling them by their waist back and back until their backside is pressed against the bed. 

"hop," he commands and they do, though they don't like it, and sit next to the silver on the bed. 

"good. now," he says, turning to face the pouty host directly, with a smirk on his face. 

"talk." 

__

:o


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://onlyfans.com/godlycums >> if you’d like to support me :)

"ya know, silver, i expected you to be stronger," y/n chuckles and namjoon turns to them, confusedly. 

"huh? i held you back just fine-" 

"not that," the host rolls their eyes and namjoon laughs. "i know. but what do you mean?" 

"i mean with the whole seo thing." the mention of their falsely accused teammate and ex-comrade had the smile fading from namjoon's face immediately, and a sullen mood creeping into the air- on his side. 

"oh. why's that?" y/n shrugs, staring out into space, eyes focused on the wall, but not really focused on anything. 

"you seem like you'd be the rock of the group, the resilience, the anchor. but you broke down crying the minute seo died. kinda pathetic, honestly." 

"you're terrible," namjoon scoffs and y/n shrugs once more. "but.. youre kind of right. you're majorly wrong though. what person wouldn't lose it after something like that? i sent him to his death for crying out loud, i was freaking consumed with guilt. still am," namjoon breathes and y/n laughs, something namjoon was not expecting but isnt surprised by. 

"you get used to it, kid." 

"kid?" namjoon turns to them, y/n remaining focused on the wall. "you heard me." 

"i'm quite sure i'm older than you, host." y/n laughs hysterically at that, so much so that they fall backwards, their backside meeting the soft cushions of the bed. 

"wow, silver," y/n sniffles, little giggles leaving them here and their and they regain themselves. "i gotta say, you're pretty funny." 

"how? i was completely serious." 

"that's what makes it so laughable," y/n says, finally turning to the other. "i'm almost one hundred twenty five years old." 

namjoon's jaw drops at that, y/n breaking out into another fit of laughter at his surprised face. "man, that look of yours is priceless." 

"you're joking.." namjoon says and the host shakes their head. "wish i was." 

"but you look so.. good?" the stunned boy says, giving y/n a once over and the host coos. "aww hoW sWEeT." 

"so.. if you're that old, then you've been a host for quite some time now, right?" y/n nods at that and namjoon hums. "what does it take to become a host?" 

"ah i think you have to survive over fifty games, and have like sixty years of experience? something like that, it's pretty strenuous. honestly, i became a host accidentally so i can't tell you for sure." namjoon's mouth gapes open again and y/n raises a brow. 

"what?" 

"so you're like.. a legend at this game?" y/n blows harshly out of their mouth. "hardly! do you know eeye?? that guy has survived over two hundred games. that's a legend." 

"wow.." namjoon is absolutely amazed by the information the host is telling him, his mind swarming with curiosity and questions. 

"so, that means you were a crewmate before, right?" he asks, turning to y/n and they nod. "so, you've been through this.. multiple times?" 

"far more than you ever will, hopefully, kiddo." 

"i'm guessing you lost people.. huh?" y/n chuckles at that, but it isn't their usual mocking or amused laughter, this one is filled with a certain hidden sadness- one that namjoon doesn't know if he wants to venture in. 

"i lost my sister. both my brothers. and literally every friend i had. except one." 

namjoon's heart absolutely shatters at those words. for him, losing a friend would be bad enough on its own. but losing a brother, and not just one, but both, and a sister on top of that. he couldn't even fathom it. 

he would cry just from a random crab dying, so imagining the pain of losing something as dear as family.. over and over again, at that.. no wonder the host was like that. 

"i-i'm so sor-" his words are cut off with a wave of the host's hand. "don't. if it makes the situation better, i killed four of my friends, myself," y/n smiles and namjoon doesn't even know what to say. 

he's just shocked. 

"mhm. i also killed two more, but not by my hand. i killed them the same way seo died." namjoon's breath hitches at that, the boy turning away sharply. his teeth grit at the memory of seo's frantic signing of the truth, the host telling them the time was up, before seo's descent to his death. 

but he also remembers something else, a small detail. "wait, is that why you-" y/n giggles, patting namjoon's shoulder. 

"you catch on so quick, it never fails. i was sorry because i went through the exact same thing. falsely accusing a teammate then having to live on with the burden of their death on you. takes a toll, especially the first time." 

namjoon just remains quiet at that, though he desperately wants to ask how many times they've been through that. 

"the difference with this one, though, is that i was sorry for two reasons. because i went through it, too, and also because.. i'm the reason he perished." 

namjoon turns at that, confusion written all over his face as he waits for the host to continue. 

"seo overheard a conversation between me and other hosts.. something that's forbidden to outsiders. we were on our way into the hosts' quarters, but seo was nearby, listening in on us as we talked. i revealed the imposters in that conversation and he heard." 

namjoon nods in understanding, though he's still confused. "how is that your fault though? like how is his death on you? i accused him." 

"accused or not, he was going to die anyway, silver. the other hosts were gonna kill him." namjoon's eyes widen at that, him now looking at the host in unrest. 

"what- why??" 

"if seo had just heard on accident then we could've just erased his memory or something. but seo was intentionally listening as we passed by, and we picked up on his presence. it's harmless, yes, everyone eavesdrops from time to time. but one of the hosts i was with was eeye, second to the grand host. he has a tight, tight relationship with the rules of this game because he wants to become grand host, so he follows them like a bible. and one of them is the one that seo broke. relaying of chatter amongst hosts is strictly forbidden since we share classified information. and since he was a crewmate amongst my ship, i was ordered to kill him." 

"but.. that's so unfair, it's just wrong.. wait- so you were gonna-" y/n holds their hand up again and namjoon goes quiet. 

"i didn't want to. believe me, silver. i tried everything to get eeye to waver in his decision but that prick is as stubborn as i am. the only reason i hadn't done anything was because you all did it for me."

the weight of the host's words both rose and fell, wavering between namjoon feeling relived because seo was doomed anyway, or feeling even worse because he couldn't stop the inevitable. 

"you know, as cute as you are, i should probably let you go," y/n says, glancing up into the air. namjoon's eyes follow theirs and the host laughs at his confusion riddled expression. "you can't see it, kid. it's a host thing. anyway, you should get going. you guys are only about thirty percent done." 

"wha- that's so little, though. aren't they picking up their slack??" namjoon huffs, hoping off of the bed and situating himself. 

"you haven't noticed.. have you?" namjoon looks at the host in confusion at that. "what?" 

"nothing. i have a question for you." 

"uh, shoot." 

"you're smart. think you can find a way to tell your crewmates about the imposter without getting caught?" namjoon sighs, shaking his head softly. 

"honestly, no. but i sure as hell will try. even if it costs me my life, i'd be happy knowing i saved others. potentially." y/n laughs, patting the white clad male on the shoulder. 

"ew, your purity. it's so icky." 

"uh.. thanks?" namjoon mumbles as he's pushed out of the room and into the hall. "you’re welcome, silver," y/n says to him just before he turns off and namjoon nods, flashing the host a smile. one the host doesn't return. 

“hey,” y/n calls as they step out behind him, causing namjoon to turn back one final time. “you have a really good heart, silver.” namjoon, though confused, smiles at that, thanking the host before turning off. 

y/n walks out of the room too, but outside, instead of going through the corridors. the moment they exit, they feel the air against their skin, their body basking in the cool, snow riddled breeze of the night. 

the sky is freezing and dry, the atmosphere bitter, a perfect setting for a ship of death, y/n thinks. the host sighs, chuckling to themselves as they look up, snow droplets hitting their face, ones that melt into water and form tear-like shapes. 

"rest in peace.. namjoon," the host mumbles into the void, as one of the melted flakes slips down their face, and falls to the ground. 

__

a filler maybe idk


End file.
